cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyoi Mizushima (Stand Up, the LRIG!)
For the original character in the Wixoss franchise, see Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi Mizushima, also known as Piruluk, is one of the supporting characters in Stand Up, the LRIG!. She plays a rather minor role in the first two arcs of the story before having a more prominent role in the third arc, eventually becoming part of the main cast in the fourth arc. Personality For more information on Kiyoi's personality in actual canon, see this page. Much like before in prior canon, Kiyoi appears cold towards others, particularly because of instances throughout her past, though in truth, she's afraid of being hurt by others and trusting anyone, including herself as Kai would later deduce. After the death of her friend Ayumi Sakaguchi, due to Remember twisting the meaning of her wish, Kiyoi usually remained unfazed or uninterested to most situations. As a result, she also developed a dislike towards people with happier and upbeat personalities which resulted in her and Kamui clashing at times during the third arc. After being Reversed and called out for her reasoning for revenge by the latter during that period however, Kiyoi had a new-found respect for Kamui for sticking to his sense of justice. Her new-found trust around others was almost completely shattered when he (albeit reluctantly) told Kai, Ruko, Jillian and Sharlene about the circumstances surrounding Sakaguchi's murder without her consent until she fought Kai and when Kamui eventually apologized for his mistake. Abilities When she became an LRIG, Kiyoi gained the power of Penetrate Eyes, a pair of lenses that were forcefully implanted on her eyes by Photon, which allowed her to read the wish of an opposing Selector when her own would play a Peeping Analyze card. After battling with Amika for some time and managing to Grow to her Level 5 form, Code Piruluk ACRO, she gained the ability to rewrite Amika's wish to wanting to lose her mother so that when her wish was tainted, the opposite effect would incur. Whilst Reversed, she was also able to project a temporary Virtual Reality of her memories of Sakaguchi's murder around Kamui. She lost her powers when the lenses were destroyed by Ethics Buster at the end of her rematch with Kamui and seemingly has lost any other powers from returning to her body. Stand Up, the LRIG! Bio Pre-Stand Up, the LRIG! Several years prior, Kiyoi had very low self esteem and was often the frequent target of bullying from a group of girls within her school. After being tricked by one of the girls who had been serving the ringleader all along, she had decided to distance herself from both the world and the people around her and standing by a firm belief to not trust anyone around her and that wishes or one's heart's desire would never come true. It wouldn't be until over one year prior to the events of Selector Infected Wixoss however that a girl from her classroom by the name of Ayumi Sakaguchi approached her several times that she had even began to have a form of interaction with anyone she knew about, even if she wasn't fond of it to begin with. For the longest time, her classmate would always talk about the WIXOSS card game and how she hoped to one day share the joy she had from it with her. Some time afterwards however, Kiyoi who had still firmly remained with her stance snapped back at Ayumi, scolding her for her blindly believing that anyone would be worth trusting before running out into the road. Unaware that she had run straight into the path of an oncoming truck, Kiyoi ignored Ayumi's cries until it was almost too late as the latter shoved her to safety, taking the full brunt and ending up in a dangerous coma from the resulting accident. At some point after Ayumi had been hospitalized, Kiyoi opened up a deck given to her by the girl's mother, discovering the LRIG Remember and that the 'myth' that her classmate had been talking about was seemingly a reality for itself. Presumably from desperation to do anything to save Ayumi from her comatose state, Kiyoi declared her initial wish to 'end her suffering' by saving her and together, the two of them battled in succession until they had committed to the oath to make Kiyoi an Eternal Girl. Some time afterwards, she awoke within the White Room as an LRIG with blue coloured hair and a new appearance before being greeted by Mayu who seemed initially surprised that her new visitor was not reacting the same way that other Eternal Girls would when they would discover the outcome of winning the Selector Battles really was. Although Kiyoi did not care for her current state or what fate would befall her, she stated that it wouldn't matter as long as Ayumi would be saved, until the mastermind slowly questioned her about the faith she had placed in Remember who had now used her body as she saw fit. Revealing a view of Sakaguchi's hospital room from a window within the White Room, Kiyoi could only scream and witness in horror as Remember had twisted the meaning of her wish to save Sakaguchi from her coma, by ending her life through switching off the equipment keeping her alive. In a fit of anger and blind rage, Kiyoi attempted to attack Mayu only to be restrained against the wall by the scythe of one of her associates, Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. The two of them then explained that even if Remember did tell her the truth behind the meaning of becoming an Eternal Girl, there was never a punishment ready for her in the first place and that she was now free to do as she pleased with Kiyoi's body and her identity. As Kiyoi rants to herself in her thoughts about her misplaced faith in others, she is then approached by Photon who forcefully installs a pair of lenses into her eyes, giving her the signature ability of Penetrate Eyes that she would later use in Selector Battles whenever her Selector would play a Peeping Analyze card, allowing her to read the wishes of her opponent's hearts. Upon assigning her a new name Piruluk, the blue LRIG vows revenge on Remember and sought to obtain it. By any means necessary. At some point, after returning to the White Room countless times from her Selectors having lost and having their wishes tainted, she ended up in the possession of Aoi Akira. (With one minor exception to Akira's win-loss ratio as a Selector, the events surrounding Piruluk in infected are otherwise unchanged) Arc 1 Some time after Aoi Akira attempted to attack Toshiki Kai, Kiyoi unconditionally accepted his challenge after sensing that he possessed Tama and could see and hear her. During the battle, when she tried to use her Penetrate Eyes on Kai when her Selector used Peeping Analyze, she did not see his wish, but instead a fiery vision of Dragonic Overlord which forced her to cancel the ability and left her in a brief state of partial shock. Although the exact cause is unknown, it is implied that Dragonic Overlord's will from being present within the battlefield (despite being restrained to Kai's LRIG deck at the time) was stronger than her's. After Akira was defeated through a misplay, her wish was tainted and Kiyoi disappeared back to the White Room, eventually coming into the possession of Amika Hashimoto. During this time, as she was introduced to her new Selector who was surprised to come across her to say the least. Upon seeing the uncanny resemblance that she has to Ayumi Sakaguchi and how Mayu has placed her in a similar situation to her's with the life of Amika's mother being in danger this time, the two of them don't get along at first which led to them being defeated by Chiyori in a Selector Battle. Over time prior to the events of the second arc, their bond had improved by then. Arc 2 When Aichi Sendou, Naoki Ishida and Kai were heading to the library to meet with Hitoe Uemura and Ren Suzugamori, Amika watched them from a distance briefly as Kiyoi identified Kai and noted that her Selector wasn't ready to face someone of his skill. She briefly became distracted when the thought of Remember crossed her mind, but regained her composure soon afterwards. Later that evening, after Amika had helped Aichi, Hitoe and Chiyori bring Kai to the nearest hospital, she was revealed to them as she narrowed down her suspicions of Kai's attacker down to Akira, remarking her former Selector's violent tendencies made her a likely suspect. The following day, she watched Amika and Kai having a non-Selector Battle within the store Card Luck as her Selector was attempting to try out some Aqua Force units that had ended up as SIGNI in her possession whilst he was seeking to master Tama's strategies before confronting Ruko Kominato later that evening. Arc 3 (Incomplete) During the next day, as Kiyoi commented that Amika had not managed to make much progress in coming any closer to obtaining her wish, they stared on into a strange light that appeared before them, just as Kamui Katsuragi came flying through and bumped heads with the Selector. As the two greet each other, Amika reveals Kiyoi to him and much to his surprise, he can see her within her card. After an awkward silence between the fighter and the LRIG passes on along with a shock from his Beast Deity deck changing to suit the rules of Wixoss, he agrees to come with Amika down to Card Luck to wrap his head around the rules of the game. When they get there, Kiyoi bluntly states that Kamui's reluctance to fully comprehend the rules from how much time he's spent with that deck in Vanguard is holding him back. During a practice game when he manages to push Amika to 0 Life Cloths with Ethics Buster Extreme but is unable to close it, the LRIG harshly states that he would never survive in her world, particuarly in the Selector Battles, if all he relies on is nothing more than passionate feelings much to his irritation. The battle is cut short when Amika has to hurry to the hospital to check on her mother, but Kiyoi bluntly warns Kamui to stay away from Remember, dubbing her with her own name due to his lack of knowledge of the truth behind the Selector System. Later that evening, Amika questions the LRIG on how close she is getting to fulfilling her, to which she answers that she is making progress, albeit slowly. The Selector then asks Kiyoi if she had been too harsh on Kamui, to which she replies that he shouldn't even be of her concern. The following day, as the two of them hurry to a battlefield that had just closed, they run into Remember who is still in Kiyoi's body. In a playful mood, the former compatriot tells Amika the truth of the system and how LRIGs aren't really punished for it, before offering to battle her at any time if she simply called out her name. Later after being shocked by the revelation, Amika forcefully and dejectedly challenges Kamui to a battle the moment he comes across them again. When she uses Peeping Analyze, Kiyoi peeks into his heart and remarks his wish, that being his crush on Aichi's sister Emi, as utterly hopeless. Before the effect wears off however, she soon discovers that he had gotten recent knowledge of Sakaguchi Ayumi from name alone, much to her temporary anger. As Kamui questions her about her identity as the real Kiyoi, she confirms his suspicions and defeats him immediately afterwards. Peeping Analyze Sub-Arc Arc 4 - Side: Vanguard Relationships Ayumi Sakaguchi Amika Hashimoto Remember Kamui Katsuragi Record Vanguard Wixoss Category:Characters Category:Stand Up, the LRIG! Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Supporting Characters